Marca el Reloj
by Nenni14
Summary: Edward se fue y Bella sufre... ¿Cual habrá sido la razón? / Mal Summary, pero por favor leanlo y dejenme Reviews para saber si les gusto
1. Capitulo I

Gracias a ___**Stephenie Meyer **____por darnos______estos grandes personajes._

**Marca el Reloj **

5:00 a.m. marca el reloj mientras mis ojos ven a través de la ventana de mi habitación como el sol se abre paso dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche. Un sol apenas perceptible, un sol que no calienta, uno que aparece como un fantasma en los cielos de este lugar.

Isabella – me habla mi padre intentando recibir respuesta de mi parte, pero no la hay. Estoy vacía por dentro, él se fue y yo… yo sigo aquí.

Jamás imagine conocer a alguien como él, su forma de ser era única, la alegría reflejada en sus verdes ojos era la luz que le abrió a mi mundo la posibilidad de creer en la felicidad, en aquella que solo veía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero esta se fue, él se la llevo dejándome nada…

Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver, ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo; era un frasco vacío que había perdido su esencia y solo el recuerdo de esta quedaba marcada en mi mente porque mi corazón, este se congelaba cada segundo que marcaba el viejo reloj.

Me voy, estarás bien – mi mente repetía las últimas palabras que oí salir de su boca, mis labios aun sentían la tibiez de sus labios rozando los míos.

Edward, por favor, quédate conmigo – le pedí, pero su respuesta y la forma en que me vio era otra a la que quise escuchar – no puedo, debo irme. Bella, por favor entiéndelo.

Entre al baño y me despoje de mi ropa más por inercia que por necesidad, tal vez y solo tal vez el agua caliente haría un favor a mi cuerpo relajando cada musculo que quería ceder al dolor, físico y mental; pero nada comparado con el sentimiento desgarrador que crecía dentro de mí. Quería gritar pero no tenía voz para hacerlo, quería llorara pero mis lágrimas se habían secado ya.

Mientras el agua, el único líquido que humedecía mi cara caía lentamente una clase de serenidad vino a mí y cerré mis ojos, sabía lo que significaba y lo iba a aprovechar. Edward, mi Edward, mi amor, mi amigo, mi amante no estaba conmigo pero mi mente y mis recuerdos siempre lo traían junto a mí. Suspire pausadamente intentando ver su rostro, el agua caer recordando nuestro primer beso, la primer declaración de amor que me hacía y lo vi, lo vi con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto aceleraba mi corazón, con sus brazos extendidos pidiéndome que estuviera cerca y lo sentí junto a mí, por un momento pudimos ser él y yo como siempre lo fuimos.

Demasiado rápido pasó y el dolor vuelve a mí. Y escucho de nuevo la voz de mi padre a través de la puerta – bella, hija. Alice está aquí.

¿Alice?... ¿Por qué ella no hizo nada? ¿Porque no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué lo dejo ir? Yo lo intente y creí que sería suficiente. Creí que mi amor lo detendría, que regresaría junto a mí, pero no lo hizo, no volvió.

Un momento – conteste después de cerrar la perilla del agua – dile que ya bajo.

Salí del baño con el mismo dolor y la puerta de mi habitación abierta mostraba esta como un baúl llena de recuerdos. Cada sonrisa que hubo, cada palabra dicha, cada gesto, cada beso paso como una cinta en cámara rápida, como un relámpago que se desvanece al instante pero dejando marca, una marca en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Como lo recuerdo sobre mi cama riéndose de mis tropiezos y mis ocurrencias.

Mientras me visto miro el reloj de nuevo, 8:00 a.m. dice este. Estoy lista, en lo que cabe me he vestido, atado mi cabello y bajado a la sala. Miro a Alice y ella me ve, sus ojos son el espejo de mi tristeza, le duele lo sé, pero no sabe lo que me duele a mí. Me abraza con sus pequeños brazos pero no doy respuesta, mis brazos flácidos a los lados de mi cuerpo no tienen reacción alguna.

Bella, lo siento. Perdóname – me dice con la cara baja sintiendo vergüenza – lo intente, pero no pude evitarlo, por favor perdóname – me pide de nuevo con la voz quebrada.

Lo se Alice – le contesto, pero me duele y no puedo más. No puedo verla, su parecido lo hace más difícil para mí y me voy. Empiezo a caminar de nuevo a mi habitación buscando refugiarme bajo el mundo de recuerdos que hay en ella. Para soñar que no es verdad, para olvidar que se fue.

Pero Alice toma de mi mano y lo impide, ya no avanzo. Pero intento soltarme de su agarre y cuando lo logro solo encuentro un obstáculo más – Jasper – el me abraza, ya no puedo, el dolor es agotador y me consume poco a poco.

¿Por qué? – Le grito a Jasper mientras intenta llevarme a la sala - ¿Por qué tuvo que irse con ella? – Le sigo preguntando pero no tengo respuesta – era necesario, debía hacerlo – ahora Emmett hablaba. A qué hora llego, a qué hora llegaron todos.

Me di vuelta para recibir de él una mejor respuesta y los veo, a cada uno de ellos frente a la puerta principal. Esme, la que fuese como mi madre me ve con compasión. Rose y Alice se ven una a la otra intentando disimularlo pero las he visto. Cada uno de ellos me observa con dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

¿Por qué?- vuelvo a gritar, pero ahora a Emmett que se encuentra junto a mí.

Debía irse Bella, era lo mejor – Emmett no sabía lo que hablaba. Como poda decir que era lo mejor si ahora Edward no estaba conmigo.

No es justo – le volví a gritar. El dolor que salía de mi cuerpo se vio reflejado en el vibrar del suyo, lo estaba golpeando, mis manos le daban a su pecho como si fuese una pared a la que golpear, como si de esa manera lograría hacerlo volver, pero sabía que no podía y Emmett no tenía la culpa. Pero me dejo, me dejo hacerlo, me dejo sacar mi dolor sobre su pecho.

Ocho pares de ojos seguían observándome y yo me detuve. Al ver la octava persona mi corazón no pudo más y caí de rodillas al suelo, no me importaba hacerme un moretón, no dolía. Pero al verla, al ver a mi hija tan pequeña e indefensa no pude más.

Diez campanadas hacían eco en mi cabeza mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados. Diez personas rodeaban el sillón en el que me encontraba. Y junto a mi Carlisle revisaba mis signos vitales.

Estoy bien – le dije respondiendo a la pregunta que sus ojos hacían – estoy bien – volvía a decir pero esta vez a todos.

Dame a mi hija – le ordene a mi madre la cual cargaba en sus brazos. Era tan hermosa, tan parecida a su padre. Sus ojos verdes me miraban anhelantes y un _se fue _salió de mis labios.

Renesme – la llame y sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mi – mi bebe – le dije mientras mis lágrimas volvían a aparecer en mis ojos.

Bella, lo siento tanto – sentí a Rosalie sentarse junto a mí – si tan solo hubiéramos sabido.

No lo sabían y no es su culpa. No deben sentirse mal por eso – le conteste.

La culpable aquí era yo, yo había provocado todo esto. Nadie tenía que pagar por mí, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, tomar las manecillas del viejo reloj que seguía de pie frente a mí y girarlo hasta una semana atrás, pero no podía y eso hacia doler más mi muy quebrado corazón.

Ni las galletas de mi madre, ni el té que Alice había preparado para mí me apetecían, solo quería dormir, mi cuerpo lo pedía, pero no era posible, mi mente no lo hacía.

2:00 p.m. marco mi reloj de puño mientras el aire rosaba mi cara. Bajo un árbol mi viejo amigo me veía a lo lejos pero no sonreía. La vergüenza de acercarse a mí se leía en su cuerpo.

Jacob – susurre su nombre.

Lo siento, perdón – me decía en silencio, el movimiento de sus labios daban certeza de sus palabras. Pero no era su culpa, yo lo sabía.

Vi lágrimas rodar de los ojos de los Cullen, vi abrazos recibidos y vi sombrillas abrirse mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer. Poco a poco cada una de las personas despareció, hasta mi fiel amigo no se encontraba más.

Estaré cerca – sentí a Alice decirme a mi espalda. No asentí, no moví ni un musculo en contestación. La escuche alejarse y crujir la grama.

Con el cuerpo mojado y tembloroso me arrodille, con el corazón destrozado llore y con mis brazos débiles abrace el mármol frio.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Esposo, Hermano y Amigo Incondicional_

_Mi amor, mi vida, mi Bella_

_Recuérdame, pero no para llorar_

_Recuérdame, pero no para sufrir_

_Porque este, no es el final de nuestra historia_

Su corazón no latía más y lo sabía. Solo su cuerpo yacía frio bajo la tierra que tocaba.

Te odiooooo – le grite a la nada, solo el recuerdo de la mujer que se llevó mi vida lo recibía.

Amor, perdóname. No quise hacerlo y ahora estas aquí por mi culpa – le hable viendo el cielo y sintiendo la lluvia sobre mi rostro – si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso, si mi testarudez por ganarte no hubiera aparecido aun estarías conmigo.

Pero no lo estás y yo… yo muero por dentro


	2. Capitulo II

**Léanme **

Sorry…. No era mi intensión dejar una nota.

Sé que la historia esta inconclusa y perdón por eso…. He querido darle continuación pero todo lo que escribo no encaja con el primer capítulo… subí uno una vez y no sé si lo leyeron, si es así, saben de lo que hablo…. Por lo que al final decidí eliminarlo….

Cuando escribí esta historia estaba algo deprimida y por eso me salió de esa manera… no quiero dar excusas pero espero me perdonen…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi nota y les prometo que no voy a dejarla inconclusa….

Siempre déjenme sus Reviews… son el alimento para mi felicidad y para mi inspiración….

Su servidora Nenni


End file.
